


Knight's Watch

by ButterfliesAndPenguins



Series: Siegfried/Aglovale One-Shots [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aglovale is secretly a kitten, Established Relationship, M/M, falling asleep, he's gap moe okay, head smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesAndPenguins/pseuds/ButterfliesAndPenguins
Summary: Snapshot of Siegfried's thoughts as he falls asleep with Aglovale in his armsShort one-shot/drabble





	Knight's Watch

Aglovale’s silky, thin hair bunched in a knot near his neck where his head was resting on Siegfried’s broad chest. Siegfried’s fingers brushed it absently, caressing him as he slept, almost as a tic to reassure himself this was still real. His partner had long since dozed off, but Siegfried somehow remained alert like an old watchdog—a habit which was proving hard to shake from his years of wandering the wilderness and being hunted as a fugitive. Reason told him they had nothing to fear in this well-guarded castle, but his instinct flickered protectively, more so now that he had his beloved to watch over. 

He looked down and watched the king’s pale eyelashes tremble like dried leaves through the fitfullness of drifting into sleep. He was so utterly defenseless like this, so in opposition to his fortified royal persona of the daytime. He looked as fragile as the ice he could command to flow from his fingertips with ancient magic. Those fingertips which now, Siegfried saw, were twitching lightly, the tendons jumping oddly in the trance of a light dream. Looking down, Siegfried saw his pale brow furrowed, eyebrows tensing erratically like someone was tugging them by a string. Siegfried barely breathed a laugh, nearly disturbing the golden head that rested on his chest in the process. He had several times witnessed the same trait in the king’s younger brother Percival on their overnight assignments together. _They must both possess some familial, inherited sleeping anxiety,_ he thought. It reminded him of a small animal twitching in its sleep, like a cat who dreams of chasing a mouse. 

Siegfried’s heart swelled with fondness at the little absurdity. He wondered if anyone else in the living world, even Percy, was aware that Aglovale possessed this trait.

Turning his head he glanced at the stars hanging above their window in the still summer heat. They each pricked the sky with a persistent glow, as if scoffing at Siegfried’s worry that anything might be out of place tonight. Deciding to believe their promise, Siegfried rested his cheek against Aglovale’s head and sighed in resignation. Perhaps the night sky could be trusted with the remaining watch tonight.

Siegfried could smell the lingering fragrance of cloves and herbs clinging to Aglovale’s hair from his earlier bath. He allowed himself to drift away on the familiar scent, gently pressing a kiss to his scalp before his eyelids sunk closed for the night.

“I love you,” he whispered gently against the crown of his beloved’s head. Aglovale shifted slightly closer in his sleep with a sigh.


End file.
